


Possessive

by orphan_account



Category: STARSET (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 23:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ron gets a little possessive at times.He likes to show this by leaving marks in various places on Dustin.Most of those places are visible to other people and Dustin is never amused.





	Possessive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IndecisiveAndUncreative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndecisiveAndUncreative/gifts).



Dustin was far too distracted by Ron's hands and mouth on his skin to think much about anything else.

  
The blond certainly knew how to put both to good use, that's for sure...

  
Dustin's fingers were curled in his bed sheets, and he was trying to stay somewhat quiet as Ron's mouth worked its way down over his hip to the inner part of his thigh.

  
"Ron, wh-" He managed before promptly biting off a moan when Ron nipped lightly at his thigh.

  
"Shhh," Ron murmured against Dustin's skin. "Just let me."

  
He soothed the bite with a kiss before biting again, harder this time.

  
Dustin jerked a little, but Ron's hands settled on his hips to hold them down.

  
Several more bites were laid over pale skin, until Brock's voice interrupted from the front of the bus, telling them that they had five minutes to get their asses in gear.

  
"Were you guys making out again?"  
He asked as Dustin and Ron joined them.

  
Dustin immediately turned red and Ron just smirked.

  
"Is it that obvious?" Dustin turned his phone's front facing camera on himself.

  
Ron had been known to leave visible marks on him and the last thing Dustin wanted was to go onstage with one peeking it from under his shirt collar or something.

  
But there were no hickies to be seen, so he lowered his phone to snickering bandmates and Ron looking extremely smug.

  
"Why are you guys laughing? I don't have any-" He broke off when Brock pointed down at his leg.

  
It was true that Ron hadn't left any visible hickies on his neck.

  
But they were certainly visible through the holes in his jeans...

  
Dustin groaned, feeling his face heat up even more than it already had been.

  
"Ron! I don't have time to change!" He complained.

  
Ron's smirk only grew wider.

  
"I know," He said simply. "I may have had that in mind all along."


End file.
